Back to You
by morganbriefs
Summary: Bulma gets the chance she's been waiting for to talk to Vegeta about coming back. Takes place before the Cell Games on the episode of 'Doomsday Broadcast'


**A/n:** one-shot. R/R please!

**Warning(s): **AC, AL, Scented lemon

**Disclaimer: **don't own them…

**Back to You**

"There!" Bulma smiled proudly "doesn't that look great!?" she gloated running her fingers through her son's hair. It was soft and fine just like hers, lavender, which was a blend of her bright hair and Vegeta's dark mane. _Amazing _Bulma stared at the boy in wonder. His eyes and cheekbones were so familiar. The way he carried himself Bulma could swear he was trying to be an exact replica of Vegeta…just not as arrogant. What was characteristic of sayians he possessed; shadowy expressions, consistency with the frowning, compulsive training, a never-ending hunger, real tight muscles and very dark sharp features. Bulma suddenly wondered if the softness in her son's eyes had been her share of the genes. _Kame_ she thought _who would've ever known that brainless jackass and I could create such a beautiful baby boy. _She couldn't help but to blush as she remembered the times she had found him appealing. She smiled sheepishly making her grown son turn to look at her

"What?" he asked curious. Bulma shook her head

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Get ready to eat. Dinner will be served in a couple-" Bulma stopped when she heard her baby cry…yet again

"Is that me?" Trunks asked. Bulma breathed tiredly

"Yep. That's you" she stood from the floor where she had been cutting Trunks' hair short "you eat six times a day. That's twice as much for a baby your age" she shook her head in disbelief. Trunks raised his brows in amazement

"Geez! That's a lot!" he said. Bulma nodded

"It is" she yawned "go get ready I'll be down there as soon as I'm done with he baby"

"Ok" Trunks agreed walking out the door and towards the kitchen. Bulma exited the room headed towards baby Trunks' room

**Scene Cut**

On the way to the baby's room Bulma spotted Vegeta inside what she now called her bedroom. He was putting on a new set of clothes after taking a shower and had left the door semi open without noticing. She hesitated whether or not to go in. She definitely didn't want to disturb the peace; everything was so quiet. But she just had so many things to say. She was angry and she was confused but she was relieved to see that he was alright altogether. Why had he returned? Hadn't it been enough for him? Didn't he say he had better things to do? Why was he here? Bulma didn't have a chance to react when the door to 'her room' became wide open. She gasped at the sudden intrusion

"Gosh! You scared me" Bulma said lowly

"Did I?" Vegeta raised a brow. Bulma stared. She had waited for a one-on-one with him the second she saw him. If it hadn't been because Vegeta ran off to find Dr. Gero, or because Trunks ordered Gohan to take her and baby Trunks home so she could do some research on the android blueprints they had found in Dr. Gero's lab she would've already gone through with it. My room isn't your room anymore, we're not together and I can raise Trunks by myself; it didn't seem so hard she had already reviewed all her options to determine it was the best for them both in the end. Yet nothing in the world prepared her to see what she saw in his eyes, the longing he expressed, the need for her, he wasn't bothering to hide it. It was as if he wanted her to see it. She was amazed. For almost a year without seeing her he didn't look nearly as happy as she thought he'd be. He looked miserable

The baby's cry interrupted her train of thoughts

"Are you gonna get that?" Vegeta asked gruffly. Bulma shook her head lazily

"Yeah I just" she breathed for a second "what are you doing here?" she locked eyes with him. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her

"What do you think I'm doing here?" he asked in a typical very familiar tone. Bulma frowned

"This isn't your room anymore" she said sternly "I put all your stuff back in your old room. I think you can figure out the rest. It's pretty self-explanatory" Bulma turned to walk towards the baby's room which was a couple of doors down the hall from 'her bedroom.' Vegeta smirked watching her walk through the hallway slowly, swiftly, never turning back to him

"You really think it's the end of this?" Vegeta asked sounding amused. Bulma looked back at him from in front of Trunks' bedroom door

"I don't think. I _know_" she spat back and with that she was in the bedroom. Vegeta smirked wider now. He loved to fight the woman. It was an intriguing and fascinating experience. The fire that sparked through her eyes, her cheeks turning red from the blood boiling inside, her spiteful (but not really) words; it was entertaining. He could feel his insides stir with desire. He longed for her; longed to feel her insides, longed to touch her skin, longed to smell her hair, longed to feel her hands on him, longed to be inside her. Much of it seemed illogical to him. He couldn't explain why he felt this way; his body suddenly seemed vulnerable to her. He couldn't understand it. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't control it. This was all her fault…

**Scene Cut**

Bulma walked out of the baby's bedroom and spotted Vegeta still standing in front of her bedroom door. He looked like he was waiting for her

"Vegeta" she sighed in frustration "I'm not going to talk right now-" before she could say another word or even walk another step Vegeta had her pinned against the nearest wall his hipbones pressing hard against hers as she struggled to break lose

"Who said anything about talking?" he whispered on her lips holding her arms above her head. Bulma frowned

"Let go of me" she asked once sternly, lowly and calm. Vegeta smirked still holding her tight against the wall

"No" he replied careless. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him

"Let go of me Vegeta. There's nothing you can say or do that's going to change my mind-"

"Of course there is" Vegeta insisted. Bulma rolled her eyes as he let go of her

"What's that?" she crossed her arms on her chest. Vegeta leaned close to her ear

"You want me" his hot breath encircled the area "I'm not the only one that hasn't fucked in a while" he let his lips curve into an evil smirk. Bulma scoffed

"The difference between you and me, Vegeta, is exactly that. _You_ won't get any because you lost it. _I_ won't get any because I _loved_ you" she turned on her heel to walk away. Vegeta grabbed her arm and turned her so she would face him again. For a moment Bulma thought he was getting ready to say he loved her too. But it was a farfetched thought. She knew hell would have to freeze over so he could say it. His reaction, however, was surprising. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, roughly, hard, then the kiss softened. Bulma didn't kiss back at first reminding herself that she was still mad at him. Then his fingers entangled in her hair, his tongue entered her mouth freely, and everything became a blur. Next thing she knew they were in bed embedded in sweat and completely naked…

**Scene Cut**

"Hey where are your parents?" Krillin asked seated across from Trunks on the Brief's huge dinning table. They were already done with their food and still no sign of his mother and/or father

"I dunno" Trunks shrugged his shoulders "didn't my mom eat already?" he asked. Krillin shook his head. Oolong suddenly appeared on the table

"Vegeta's not in the gravity chamber. That's a first" he said. Trunks locked eyes with Krillin a 'are you thinking what I'm thinking?' expression on both their faces

"That Vegeta doesn't waste any time does he?" Master Roshi began to laugh joining them. Trunks swallowed hard his cheeks burning. He didn't want to hear it. Whatever they were doing he didn't want to know

"Hey has anyone seen Bulma?" Chichi joined the table now

"We…don't know where she is" said Trunks modestly

"I know where she is!" exclaimed master Roshi but Krillin hit him in the head before he could continue

"Where is she master Roshi?" asked Chichi curious

"Um" Trunks began before Roshi could speak "uh…well…we were just speculating. My…uh…dad's nowhere to be found either. We just uh…well we thought um….that maybe uh…well we don't know for sure but…-"

"We're almost sure they're getting it on" Roshi came out. Chichi gasped covering her mouth with one hand as her cheeks turned pink

"Oh my" she mumbled. Oolong and Roshi were laughing while Krillin and Trunks were frowning

"Well doing it or not doing it there's only one way to find out" said Trunks

"I'll go check" master Roshi offered. Chichi banged his head with the nearest saucepan she could find. A bump quickly formed on the old man's skull

"You're staying here" said the black haired woman. Trunks and Krillin stared at one another

"I'm not doing it!" said Trunks

"I'm not doing it either! Vegeta's gonna kill me right there" said Krillin. Chichi shook her head in disbelief

"It's amazing how boys will always be boys. Why don't you go together?" she proposed. Trunks and Krillin exchanged looks again. They had no choice…

**Scene Cut**

Vegeta sat in bed with Bulma seated on top of him. Big, long white bed sheets circled their bodies around Vegeta's rear and all around Bulma's back. Bulma rested her lips on Vegeta's forehead as he panted on her lips having reached his edge shortly after her and only a couple of seconds ago. They opened their eyes to look at each other. She pulled back and cupped his face in her hands feeling him hold her down securely through her ass

"I know you won't be a perfect father" Bulma started "but I want you to try. He's your son. I want him to be proud of you" she said. Vegeta opened his mouth to speak but she spoke before he ever could

"You can train him. You can take him with you wherever you run off to when you train. I don't want him to grow up with an absent father figure. Boys need their father to identify with" she finished. Vegeta swallowed hard then stared into her eyes

"Fine" he agreed. There was silence

"This doesn't change anything" Bulma said now focusing on their relationship

"It doesn't?" Vegeta raised a brow

"No. You still have a lot of making up to do. This is technically still not your room" Bulma's chin was high in the air "your room is downstairs" she said. Vegeta frowned

"You really _are_ gonna make me come up the stairs every day?" he asked annoyed

"Like I said you still have a lot of making up to do. This is just the tip of the iceberg" she smiled sliding both her hands beneath the covers finding her way to Vegeta's shaft. Vegeta held his breath as she got a hold of him

"Already hard" she smiled naughtily "good. I'm not stopping until you _beg_" she added

"That's never gonna happen" Vegeta said hoarsely feeling her hands shift up and down on him. A grunt unwillingly left his mouth

"Let's just see where you get-"

"Mom? Dad?" three knocks on the door interrupted the about-to-begin session. Bulma breathed out

"Bulma? Dinner's served" another voice said

"If that's baldie I swear I'm gonna slit his throat in two right now" said Vegeta. Bulma smiled then put her index finger across her mouth to signal for him to stop talking. The boys knocked on the door again

"Bulma are you in there?" Krillin's voice came again. Bulma leaned into Vegeta's ear

"We're gonna have to be quiet. I hope you're up for it" she teased. Vegeta crushed his lips on her answering with silent words…he was up for that and more than that. Whatever it was that kept him coming back to her, although he couldn't explain it, he certainly didn't mind…

**The End. **Did you like it?? I hope so!! Review pretty please. It won't take more than a minute. Thanks 


End file.
